Memories
by Angelbabe
Summary: When Elisa has an "accident" and loses her memory is it possible for her relationship with Goliath to continue. This is my first garg fic so R/R


Elisa watched the sun set over the Manhattan skyline

Elisa watched the sun set over the Manhattan skyline. She thought of Goliath and the brief kiss they had shared last night. She wondered if he would come over as she didn't want to go to the castle while Xanatos owned it.

In the Eerie building Goliath was thinking of Elisa. He wondered if he should go to see her but thought against it; so she had the chance to rest. 

Weeks passed and Elisa and Goliath didn't go to see each other making excuses to themselves. Angela dropped into Elisa's one night after patrol.

"Angela, it's great to see you." Elisa said to the young female.

"You too," Angela replied hugging Elisa.

"Bet you're here to find out why I haven't been round in a while." Elisa stated.

"Not really, I know it has something to do with father because of the way he is acting, so I'm staying out of it. Actually I am here to catch up on things."

Elisa laughed at Angela's statement and the pair talked about the clan until half an hour before dawn. When Angela realised what time it was she got up and went to leave to the castle, "Come by tomorrow?" Angela asked Elisa.

"Sure, tell your father to expect me," she replied. She began looking forward to the next night, she had avoided it long enough.

"See you then, "Angela replied before leaving.

When Angela landed back at castle Wyvern there was still a while before dawn. Goliath saw her daughter return and went to see where see had been.

"Daughter where have you been?" Goliath asked, "I have been worried."

"I stopped by at Elisa's place and we got talking, I know I should have called but I didn't realise what time it was."

Any trace of anger Goliath had felt disappeared at the mention of Elisa's name. "She said hi and she's coming by tomorrow night." Angela told him before leaving to find Broadway and apologise for missing their reading lesson. A rare smile crossed Goliath's face at the thought of Elisa's visit. When the sun rose Goliath's last thought was that of the human woman who had stolen his heart.

Elisa had tried on five different pairs of jeans when she found the one she liked, she tried on her favourite red bomber jacket and headed out the door and to the lift. "Out of order," the sign read. "Dammit!" she swore under her breath. The one bad thing about penthouse apartments was that when the elevators broke down the ground floor was down many, many flights of stairs.

She began walking down the first flight of stairs when someone grabbed her from behind, she turned around and found Jon Castaway staring her in the face. He pushed her down the stairs and fell with her. Elisa was lying at the foot of the stairs unconscious when one of the other residents of the apartment found her. Castaway was lying next to her, he looked as though he had broken his neck.

One hour later Matt was watching Elisa in the hospital, her parents were on the way from Arizona with Beth and her brother had promised to visit later when the doctors had finished checking his sister was alright. Castaway was dead and Elisa hadn't woken up yet; Matt wondered briefly why Castaway had gone for his partner himself but stopped thinking of what had happened over a month ago. Elisa's eyelids fluttered open and Matt went to get a doctor.

"Elisa? Are you OK?" Matt asked instead of the reply he would have usually received she just looked at him blankly as though she had no idea what he was on about.

"Where am I?" Elisa asked as the doctor walked in.

"The hospital," He answered.

"Are you a doctor?" Elisa asked Matt. 

"Me, no why?" He answered confused. The doctor wasn't confused though and pulled Matt to one side. "I think she has amnesia," he explained, "It wouldn't be unusual for someone with head trauma this severe to have it, I'm surprised she woke up this quickly actually."

"You mean she has no idea who I am?" Matt asked looking at his partner who was sat on the bed looking dazed and confused.

"Not only you but herself and all her family and friends." He asked also looking at the woman in the bed.

The doctor went to the bed and began assessing Elisa. Matt found out later that Elisa had no recollection of anything that had happened to her, she didn't know her name or who was president, but she could answer general knowledge questions and do how many fingers.

The doctor explained to Matt that Elisa may regain her memories at anytime or she might never regain them at all. Matt remained at her side until her parents and sister arrived and Matt realised that there were other people who needed to know. With a sigh he headed towards the Eerie building.

Goliath was becoming impatient waiting for Elisa when he heard the door to the elevator open he headed towards the elevator and stopped in his tracks when he saw Matt stood there. He knew immediately something was wrong, with Elisa he presumed. He threw a questioning look to Matt who said three words which made Goliath's insides freeze, "She's in hospital."

"Where?" was all he could manage.

Within half an hour Goliath was stood outside Elisa's hospital room. Her parents were still inside and she was lying down looking lost. Matt had explained what was wrong with her and he couldn't believe that the woman lying in the bed who looked so much like his Elisa couldn't remember anything that they had done, and that she might never remember again. Before anyone in the room noticed he was there Goliath took off not wanting to interrupt the time Elisa's parents were spending with their daughter. He vowed to return the next night.

Goliath did return but found Elisa's bed empty. When he stopped by at Matt's apartment he told him that she had gone to her parents house. Goliath headed to Peter and Diane Maza's house in the suburbs but found himself over Elisa's apartment. He let himself in as he had done many times before. He had decided that he had better feed Cagney if Elisa was going to be out for a while.

While he was giving Cagney his food he stroked the tiny animal who had taken a linking to him, "She'll be back soon don't worry." He said more to himself than the cat. He then gather up some of Elisa's favourite things and put them in a bag he found on the door. He decided that Elisa would need some things with her at her parents house. 

Goliath landed around the back of the Maza's hose and knocked on the door. He hoped someone was home and that they were awake. Within one minute Elisa's father answered the door, "Goliath." He greeted the giant.

"Mr Maza, I brought some things for Elisa."

"Call me Peter," he gestured for the giant to enter his home, "Thank you. Would you like to see her?" 

Goliath wondered whether or not he should as because Elisa didn't remember him and he would probably startle her.

Peter sensed this and said, "Derek and the others came by earlier, she doesn't mind visitors, it's just a little weird at first."

Goliath heard the words that Peter had not spoken, he didn't think he would scare her, "How is she?" was all he asked.

"She fine physically apart from a bump on her head but she hasn't remembered anything." He answered, "Come on, she's upstairs."

Goliath followed his loves father to a bedroom, he asked "Is she awake?"

"It's the middle of the night what do you think? Of course she's awake." With that Peter turned to go and find his wife.

Goliath pushed open the door, Elisa was sat in a chair watching TV, it was a talk show which he had seen Broadway and the others watching at the castle. He stood watching her for a moment, she was as beautiful as ever but she didn't seem as confident as normal. _Of course she won't be she can't remember who anyone is._ He reminded himself.

"Elisa?" he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure but I will have no idea who you are," she said, a sarcastic reply with a sad overtone. Goliath decided to enter. It was now or never.

Elisa's eyes showed her surprise at seeing the seven and a half foot creature enter her room but Goliath saw no fear in the eyes of his love. "Who…What are you?" she asked. Goliath had expected this and he answered, "I am Goliath and I'm a gargoyle." She took this in and said, "You know I don't know you right?"

Goliath nodded and said "But I know you and when you get better you will know who I am."

"Until then mind telling me a brief overview, like how long have I known you and how." Goliath answered this and many of Elisa's questions, leaving out anything too specific, she had to remember the details by herself. By the time they had finished the had been talking an hour. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a cup of cocoa please Big Guy."

"I'll be back soon." He said not wanting to leave Elisa's side but wanting to do anything for her.

It wasn't until he was downstairs he realised that she had called him by his nickname, he didn't remember telling her that. Goliath was trying not to get too exited over the thought that Elisa was regaining her memories but he couldn't help it.

Elisa had gone back to watching more Jerry Springer when Goliath returned with the drinks. She took a sip of the drink before asking the question which would tell her if she was getting any better or not. "Did I always call you that or just recently?"

"Depends what you call recently. You started a couple of years ago." He answered wanting to ask more but not wanting to push.

Elisa smiled. "Thank you." At the puzzled look on his face she continued, "You are the first person who has helped me remember anything and the first person not to expect anything of me. Plus you aren't treating me like I'm sick so thank you."

"You're welcome." It was then that Goliath realised how close to dawn it was, "I'd better leave, it will be dawn soon." Goliath stood up.

"Yeah I don't feel like sharing my bed with a statue." Elisa said. They both realised at the same time what she had just remembered, "You did it again look." She joked, "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course," was his reply. He then leapt out of her window catching an updraft as he fell.

When Goliath returned to the castle he thought of Elisa, she had been the same only it was like they were starting again. Maybe they could start again and forget the events of the last few weeks, Elisa would have to remember them first though.

Elisa fell asleep shortly after sunrise. She saw herself on top of the castle on the Eerie building. She turned around and saw Goliath. She wanted to go and talk to him but it was like a movie. She watched as he crushed her gun, she backed up and fell off the edge. He dived off the edge of the castle and caught her. It was then she woke with a start, she realised that she had just witnessed the first time she met Goliath.

He did come back that night as he had promised and within a week she had left her parents house. Not for her apartment but for the castle. It was obvious Goliath wanted her to stay there permanently but she didn't know if she was ready. He did look after her though, her memory was returning but there were still gaps. She could remember most of her childhood and other memories but a lot of things which had happened recently were a blur. The most recent thing she clearly remembered was when she danced with Goliath on Halloween. One thing which worried her was the fact that she was falling in love with the strong gargoyle but there was no chance he felt the same.

The door to the room which was now hers opened and Goliath walked in, "Good evening my Elisa."

"Hey Big Guy. Aren't you going on patrol?" She asked.

"I am but I wanted to know if you wished to accompany me."

"Sure let me just get my jacket on." Elisa ran to get her jacket. Goliath had taken her gliding last night, she hadn't felt that great in a long time, well not that long but it seemed like forever.

Patrol was thankfully uneventful, Goliath didn't want Elisa fighting anyone just yet. As the pair landed on the top of highest turret of Wyvern they stared out at the city at their feet. "Elisa?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking." _Thinking about how badly I want to kiss you right now._ Goliath rested his massive hand on Elisa's shoulder. She slowly turned round and looked into his deep onyx eyes. In his eyes she saw love and she got the feeling it was for her alone. He obviously saw the same thing and together they leaned into kiss each other. The kiss they shared this time was much longer but was filled with love and gentle passion. All of a sudden Elisa's final memories slipped into place, they had kissed here before.The kiss stopped and neither said anything.

Goliath was the first to speak saying the only thing he could, "I love you Elisa."

She looked at him and couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. The way he looked at her, how he cared for her and the way he understood her. "I love you too Big Guy."

The way Elisa said the simple statement told Goliath more than anyone else would gain from such a simple statement, she was back, every little bit but it was better, she was his. He wrapped his massive arms around her tiny waist and kissed her hair.

"Don't ever leave me again." She said.

"I won't." He replied. He took a small box out of the belt of his loincloth. He released Elisa and knelt down in front of her, "If you will do me the honour of becoming my wife. Elisa Maria Maza, will you marry me?"

Looking down at the seven hundred pound gargoyle in front of her with who she had shared just two kisses she had no doubt what her answer would be, "Yes," she answered.

That was all he needed he picked Elisa up and spun her in the air. He placed her feet back on the ground and kissed her, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Making me the happiest man alive."

"Thank you too. For making me the happiest woman." She replied before kissing him.

What do think? It was my first try so be nice. Do you think there should be a sequel or should it be a series? Email me at [Clairestee@aol.com][1] to let me know. 

   [1]: mailto:Clairestee@aol.com



End file.
